Reclaimer: The Last SPARTAN
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Book 3 Avatar postHalo 3. As the summer draws closer, the Fire Nation enlists the aid of a never before seen demonic force that even the Avatar is no match for, but in their darkest hour, help comes from the stars.
1. Prologue

Katara sighed as she sat back in Appa's saddle. She glanced to the side to see her new friend and guide staring up at the cloudless starry sky. "What are you thinking about?" She inquired softly so not to wake her brother.

"I've seen a lot of the world, but one thing I've always wondered… is there more?" He asked, not taking his eyes from the sky. "Are there other people out there… looking up… looking at us?"

Katara blinked in thought before lying on her back beside him. "I've never really thought about it…" She replied as she settled close to him. "Wonder what they'd be like?"

"I don't know," Aang said with a curious smile.

"Think we'll meet them someday, Aang?" She asked with the same adventurous look.

"I hope so." He smiled brightly. "Look at that…" He said pointing upward.

"What is it?" Katara asked, following his finger. "Wow…" she said noticing a small, yet bright flash so very far away.

Meanwhile, light-years away, a warrior pushed his vehicle as hard as he could across exploding metallic terrain. "We'll never make it, Spartan!" a strange, armored, humanoid insect cried out, as it fired on hordes of plant-like creatures.

"We'll make it," the armored warrior said calmly as he dodged an explosion.

"The frigate's just ahead, Chief, and HALO's about to fire. GUN IT!" a feminine voice spoke in the warrior's helmet. The AI Cortana and the Covenant's Arbiter were beginning to worry, yet SPARTAN-II Master Chief John-117 showed no fear. This was what he was born to do, bred to do, and no overrated space bomb was going to stop him.

"JUMP IT!" Cortana yelled into his ears as the Warthog assault vehicle hit a steep incline and took to the ear toward the frigate. The vehicle slammed into the unforgiving metal and broke into pieces, sending its two passengers flying across the floor. Master Chief glanced up from where he landed to see the Arbiter rising from some overturned supply boxes. Words weren't spoken between the two former enemies. A simple nod sufficed as the Arbiter shot into the main part of the ship, and the Chief shot across the floor to the closest computer terminal.

The soldier slammed Cortana's chip into the interface, and the familiar blue hologram appeared over the monitor. "We're out of here!" She cried out as the frigate's engines roared to life. She didn't anticipate the sudden change in the ship's angle and watched in horror as the Master Chief fell backwards toward the hatch. "CHIEF!" She called, reaching out in spite of the knowledge that her holographic body could do nothing to help the man.

A relieved smile crossed her face when she saw him climbing the grilled floor of the hanger bay. They remained silent as the Chief climbed to the other end of the computer panel and leaned against it for cover. "We're… we're not going to make it, Chief…"

"We'll make it," Master Chief replied in a confident tone.

"If we don't…" Cortana said softly, looking down at her armored friend. "If we don't… I just want you to know… It's been an honor serving with you, John…" she said as the incomplete HALO began to give off a blinding light. Cortana sighed softly as a hibernation pod began to rise from a containment bay in the hanger. The Chief glanced to the pod then to the hologram.

He gave a small nod before pulling himself to his feet. "Wake me if you need me," He said as the pod opened and he climbed in.

"Goodnight, Chief…" Cortana whispered as the pod closed. Just as the frigate began to jump to light speed, the shockwave from HALO hit, tearing it in half, the front part of the ship going on its designated course to Earth.

The other went … elsewhere.


	2. The Mirror Faced Spirit

**Reclaimer: The Last SPARTAN**

**Book 1 ****Chapter 1: ****The ****Mirror**** Faced Spirit **

Swipe, slash, stab, swing. Sokka smiled proudly as the small trees fell from the swings of his sword.

"Wow, excellent fight, those trees really put up a fight," Toph said sarcastically as she walked past the eldest of the traveling companions.

"I was told to train, you know?" Sokka replied in an irritated tone as he sheathed his sword.

"Yeah, I know," Toph replied with a smirk. "And I offered to spar with you."

Sokka paused a moment, remembering Aang's screams as he ran from boulders. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"I think it would be a good idea; I'm sure Toph won't hurt you too badly…" Katara stated as she and Aang caught up, "We should be almost to the village. Headband, Aang?" Katara asked glancing to her friend.

Aang checked to make sure the blue on his forehead was covered before nodding. "Wait," Toph held up a hand and narrowed her eyes as she listened closely.

"What is it?" Sokka asked, his fingers resting on the handle of his sword.

"I… I don't know… I almost saw something… it was close…" Toph said slowly. "Thought it was Combustion Man again, but this was only for a second, not like his rampage stomp…"

The children waited for her to relax before they continued. None noticing the tall figure standing statue still in the forest, a pair of focused eyes behind a visor watching their every move. "Astounding," a feminine voice spoke in the man's ear. "The girl was giving off echo frequencies through the ground. If you hadn't stopped moving, she'd have likely known not only where you were but your basic physical appearance down to how many fillings you've got."

"Hmm," the man grunted as he slowly turned his head watching them continue on the trail to the nearby village… his village. "I have a feeling they could be trouble."

"They're just children," the feminine voice replied with a sigh.

"Looks can be deceiving," he said, turning and silently moving back into the dense forest.

**O**

"Um… We are still in the Fire Nation, right?" Sokka asked as he and the others stood in confusion at the entrance of the very active village.

"Last I checked…" Katara blinked in surprise as she saw a pair of women openly bending water from the central well and pulling it through the air toward their home.

Sokka did a double take when he saw an old man earth bending a wheel-less cart across the ground as if there was nothing to be ashamed of. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" He explained in an exasperated voice.

"Sokka!" A familiar voice chimed, and the four teens glanced up in surprise when Suki, in a loose brown tunic and pants, came running. "I know that bellow anywhere!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around the eldest teen.

"Suki?" Sokka squeaked as the young Kyoshi warrior pulled back. "What are you doing in a Fire Nation village?"

"Me and the others were ambushed by Azula not long after we parted company at Ba Sing Se. We were brought here to this Fire Nation prison." Suki explained, motioning to the small humble village.

"This is a prison?" Toph asked as a group of laughing children ran past. "Where can I get arrested?"

"It isn't, anymore. When we first arrived, it was a dreadful death camp where the Fire Nation tortured benders and captured enemies," Suki bit her lip gently, "But that was before the guardian spirit came."

"Spirit?" Aang asked curiously, excited as always by the concept of the spirit realm.

"Yes, we call him the Mirror-Faced Spirit," Suki nodded as she lead them farther into the village. "He… he saved me. We had been here over two weeks when it happened. The other Kyoshi Warriors and I were forced into the central part of the camp; the soldiers were going to use us as examples to the other prisoners." She shuddered at the memory. "Then, from nowhere, the spirit came. At first, we all thought he was a demon, and he was to the Fire Nation soldiers. He was gigantic, taller than any man I had ever seen. His body was like a green statue, and his face was like a gold mirror. He tore through the Fire Nation's strongest defenses, and their firebending was useless against him."

"He had a short staff that made a loud noise and tore the soldiers' bodies when he held pointed it at them. It was gruesome but no worse than what I had seen them do to the benders they had captured here." Suki said. glancing toward the large graveyard on the far end of the village.

"He devastated everything that had the Fire Nation's symbols. Then he turned to us as if sizing us up." Suki said with a fond smile. "He said in a deep voice… 'It's ok now.' And then he left, not asking for anything in return."

"I've never heard of any spirits being that actively involved in human lives," Aang commented.

"Me neither, but we were desperate; perhaps he saw this and showed mercy," Suki shrugged. "Anyway, we began to rebuild the prison camp as a village. And whenever the Fire Nation tried to take retake us, the Spirit would return and defend us again."

"Very interesting…" Sokka rubbed his chin, not noticing the way Suki was staring at him.

"Ah, so, you've just been hiding here, letting a spirit do your fighting for you?" Toph asked crossing her arms. "Disappointed, but not surprised."

"What do you mean by that?" Suki asked, her eyes narrowing on the younger girl.

"Well, it's all well and good to be saved by some giant, faceless, spirit guy, but I'm just saying…" Toph responded with a scowl. "Everyone but us seems to just be bowing down to the Fire Nation like a bunch of wild goat sheep. Sure, Aang's the Avatar, he's all bad like that, and when you're free, you're all gung ho to fight, but when the going gets tough, you all get soft."

"Toph, I don't think this is such a good idea," Katara hissed as a crowd began to gather.

"What do you expect us to do? We were prisoners," Suki asked, turning fully to the little girl. "I wish I could be so young and childish to think I could do anything, but when you get older you'll understand more."

"Hey, Momo, I think my hearing is going too," Toph said, turning to the lemur on her shoulder. "I'm half sure I heard her call me young and childish. I really must have heard her wrong."

"Now, ladies," Sokka said, stepping between them. "Suki, you really must forgive my little friend here; we've had a rough few months, and she's a tad stressed …"

"Sokka…" Suki said calmly.

"Out of the way, Sokka," Toph growled.

Sokka turned quickly to the girl, with the tone and the fact she used his name and not a nick name showed trouble on the horizon. "Aang, you're better at this than me!"

"Leave me out of this," The young Avatar whimpered when the glare from the two young women turned to him.

"Why don't we all go someplace where we can sit down and relax? We're all tense here." Katara said quickly, stepping between the two girls.

"Great idea, Katara!" Aang said excitedly.

"Let's all go back to my place; I'll put on some tea…" Suki said, still glaring at Toph.

**O**

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Fire Lord Ozai said to his two children as they stood before his throne.

"We came as soon as you called, Father," Azula said humbly.

"As you should," Ozai said glancing from his joyful daughter to his sullen son. "I have an important task for you both, especially you, my son."

"What is your wish, Father?" Zuko asked, not meeting his father's cold gaze.

"The rebels are planning an invasion," Ozai stated, "I know where they will strike, and I want our forces to be ready. I especially would like my supreme generals to be ones that I can trust completely."

"Our generals have served you faithfully, Father," Azula stated with an amused look.

"For their own purposes, they have," Ozai corrected. "That's why I would like you both to command my forces in this, the final battle of our war. I know I can trust you both to do what must be done for your great grandfather's dream to become reality."

"I am… honored, father," Zuko said, surprisingly not feeling the slightest.

"Not quite yet," Ozai corrected coldly, "Though after this final victory, you will be, Son."

Ozai nodded to them both. "Now, go; begin preparing your battle plans, and more importantly, enjoy the calm before the storm. It will be… quite the battle."

"Thank you, Father," Zuko and Azula bowed before leaving.

Ozai remained silent till he was certain they were gone. "It is all going according to plan."

"You would really place your army in the hands of children?" a growling voice spoke in the shadows.

"It really isn't my army any longer, is it, my friend?" Ozai said to the figure. "Nor are they my children. There is little doubt in my mind that the Avatar will crush them both during their foolish invasion. Placing them at the head just adds to the bait to draw him out. And when we harness his power for ourselves, our path will be set and nothing will stand in our way."

"The former Prophets told of a future through the Great Rings," the voice growled. "I do like your vision of our future better, Fire Lord."

**O**

Katara yawned and stretched as she woke up in the middle of the night. Judging by the moon phase it was likely just an hour or two past midnight. She was about to leave the hut to perform her personal business in Suki's outhouse when she heard slight sniffling from their old friend's kitchen.

Katara peeked in through the door and found Toph lying curled in a ball on the metal table. "Toph, why aren't you in bed? You'll get a sick if you try to sleep on that cold table," Katara said softly as she approached the girl, who quickly sat up and wiped her eyes. "Are you ok?" the Waterbender asked as she approached her friend. "Toph… have you been crying?"

"I don't cry," Toph responded weakly.

"Why are you trying to sleep on the table?" Katara asked curiously as she approached the girl.

"I didn't want to see them, ok?" Toph snapped with a slight flush on her cheeks.

"See who what?" Katara tilted her head in confusion.

"Katara, didn't you see which bedroom Sokka went to tonight?" Toph hissed through gritted teeth.

"I didn't really notice… he usually sleeps in the same room as Aang but…" Katara froze as realization struck. "Oh … Oh! Ew…" She shivered at the image.

"Yeah, it would bother me, having to see that, and I guess it would help to get off the ground to get that disgusting image out of the way, huh?" Katara asked, and Toph marveled at how oblivious she could truly be.

"Yeah, you said it," Toph replied, rolling with the flow.

Katara listened carefully for a moment, "It's quiet, now so you can probably come down." She said, holding out her hand for the younger girl.

Toph gave a small smile and took Katara's hand and stepped down from the table. But as soon as her bare feet touched the stone floor, her grayish green eyes widened in horror. "HE'S HERE!" She said tackling Katara to the ground as an energy beam cut through the wall narrowly missing them.

"AANG!!" Katara screamed out as she leapt to her feet and pulled Toph through the hall. "SOKKA! SUKI! WE GOT COMPANY!"

Aang ran out, his eyes wide with worry before Katara and Toph tackled him to dodge a second blast.

"That guy just doesn't know when to quit!" Sokka cursed as he walked out of Suki's room his sword drawn and a blanket wrapped around his bare waist.

"Ew! Ew!" Katara covered her eyes at the sight, before throwing up a pillar of ice as the hut ceiling began to give way. "We have to get out before this place comes down on us. And try to stay out of my sight dressed… er, undressed like that."

"Way to go, Sokka!" Aang beamed before noticing the hut's instability. "Now, run!"

"What's going on?" Suki asked as they exited what was left of her home. "What's doing this… Gods…" She breathed at the sight of the towering man with a single metal arm and leg and an eye tattoo in the center of his bald head.

"Suki, Combustion Man," Sokka said as their stalker approached, "Combustion Man, Suki. I really don't see you two being friends."

"How did he sneak up on us?" the eldest of the travelers asked glancing to the blind companion. "Didn't you see him coming, Toph?"

"I was a little distracted!" Toph countered, sending a wave across the ground that the massive assassin easily jumped.

"We have to run," Katara whispered, staring at the giant.

"I'm not running anymore." Aang said, planting his feet, staring defiantly at the giant.

"Then, we stop him here and now," Katara said, bending water from the well to hover obediently around her.

"You're both nuts," Toph said, taking a fighting stance of her own, "I knew there was something I liked about you."

"We're all gonna die," Sokka said, matter-of-factly as he held his sword out before him.

Sokka rushed first, swinging his sword, which Combustion Man caught easily in his metal hand. The teen screamed like a girl as he was slung through the air like a rag doll. Suki attempted to catch him only to be thrown down to the ground with him.

Toph responded in a cry of rage as she threw a barrage of large stones at the man. She gasped in shock as the man fought through them to drop to one knee before her. She raised a wall of stone between them, but it crumbled as he punched through it, slamming his fist into her abdomen. She gasped as she fell backwards.

The man yelped in pain as Katara slammed whip after whip of water into his back. Her attack ended with a blast from his forehead that cut through her defenses and sent her flying backwards into a hut.

Aang was the last to attack, and launched himself at the man, enraged at the harm done to his friends. He threw himself at at the man in a technique that if completed would have blown the giant high into the air. Unfortunately, a metal fist closing around Aang's throat stopped his movements completely.

"Now," Combustion Man growled, holding the boy off the ground. "I end you."

He was just about to close his grip when he felt something hit his metallic shoulder and stick. "What is this?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder to see a fist-sized glowing sphere giving off a steady pulse.

Aang bent air around himself and pushed free from the man just as a blinding flash erupted from the sphere, and the, until now, unstoppable assassin cried out in pain.

"What?" Aang asked as he saw Combustion Man on his hands and knees, tenderly holding the massive dent in his shoulder plate.

The assassin growled and slowly climbed back to his feet and started to approach Aang again until a voice called out: "Hey."

Combustion Man turned quickly to the intruder, only to see his reflection in a gold faceplate.

"Pick on someone your own size."

**To Be Continued**

**Next: ****Book 1 Chapter 2: The Unstoppable vs. the Unyielding **


	3. The Unstoppable vs the Unyielding

**Book 1 Elementia Chapter 2: The Unstoppable vs. the Unyielding **

"Chieftain Lepidus," a dark furred and armored humanoid walked into a side chamber of the Fire Lord's throne room.

"What have you to report?" the Chieftain asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Choosing this planet as a restaging ground was truly an ingenious move, Lord Chieftain, and for humans, these Firebenders are quite useful and… expendable." the lower ranked Jiralhanae replied. "Our forces have regrouped and our arsenal has passed sixty five percent restoration."

"Right on schedule then… and what of the _Charity Reclaimed_?" Lepidus asked, turning to the Brute.

"Construction should be completed within one of this planet's months." He replied, glancing away for a moment.

"There is something more?" Lepidus asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We have… picked up a distress beacon on this mud ball, Sire," he said with hesitation. "It's a Human signal, sir."

"Is it…" Lepidus' eyes widened slightly.

"All reports state the Demon was killed destroying the Ring," the Brute answered quickly. "We have no reason to fear a dead human."

"You're right," Lepidus nodded, turning his back. "By the information gained from the Fire Lord's spawn child, we have one week before the planet's rebellion makes their move. It will be the perfect opportunity to put our new troops to the test. Those who cannot destroy a group of farmers and beggars have no right to fall in our ranks."

"And this Avatar?"

"He is a curiosity. The humans' ability to manipulate the elements is quite… extraordinary. If this Avatar can do what they say… we must determine how to harness that power in our own soldiers." Lepidus mused. "When the time comes to strike, all apposing humans are open to sport. But the Avatar will be mine."

**O**

"This is delicious tea, Suki," Katara complimented as she sipped her tea. She glanced up and frowned slightly when she noticed the way their old friend was staring at her brother."Well, it's been a long night, and we should really get some rest." She said standing up.

"But I'm not sleepy at all, Katara," Aang said innocently as he looked up at her from the floor.

"Yes, you are," Katara said, pointedly glaring at him. "You have bags under your eyes."

"What? No, I, OUCH!" Aang yelped when Katara stomped his hand.

"Ok, a little shut eye wouldn't hurt…" Aang whimpered as he shook his throbbing hand and climbed to his feet.

"Whatever," Toph grunted as she hopped to her feet and followed Aang and Katara out of the room.

"So… I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Sokka said as he stood up and dusted off his pants. "I guess I'll be, WHA!" He gasped when Suki shoved him against the wall and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I missed you, too…" Sokka panted as Suki pulled away. "But don't you think we're moving a little too FAST!" He squeaked when her hand went into the seat of his pants.

"If this camp… this war has taught me anything, Sokka… If you wait too long for something, you may miss your chance entirely," She said sadly.

Sokka froze and his eyes widened. "Suki… when the spirit came… was that the first time the Fire Nation tried…" He closed his eyes painfully when she looked away in shame.

"I… I'd understand, Sokka, if you didn't want to be with me …" Suki said stepping away from him. "Why settle for the Fire Nation's used goods…"

"Stop," Sokka said sternly and she settled her eyes on her feet. "Let's go to the bedroom… It's a little more comfortable."

Two flushing, teen faces looked at one another before Suki took his hand and led him to her bedroom, neither noticing the sightless eyes watching their every move.

"Hussy…" Toph growled before making her way to the metal kitchen table.

**O**

"Wow…" Sokka breathed for the twelfth time as he laid comfortably in Suki's bed with her head lying on his chest.

"You weren't that bad yourself," Suki giggled as she ran her fingers playfully over his stomach.

"I was starting to get nervous though…" Sokka flushed, "As close as Katara and Aang have been getting… I was starting to think they'd beat me to _it_."

"You mean Katara and Aang…" Suki blinked and a smile started to form on her lips.

"I give them a month tops before they start the kissy stuff." Sokka made a disgusted face.

"They're a few years younger, so I figure the 'kissy stuff' will be all for at least a year or two," Suki smiled, planting a feather-light kiss on his chest. "I think it's cute, your sister and the Avatar. Wonder if their kid will be a Waterbender or an Airbender?"

"Please don't talk about them having kids," Sokka groaned, "Thinking about them… making kids is a big turn off…"

"Hmph, then what do you say we do something to switch it back on?" Suki gave a feral smile.

Anything that could have happened was cut off by a loud explosion, followed by Katara's voice. "AANG! SOKKA! SUKI! WE'VE GOT COMPANY!!"

Sokka jumped to his feet and tied the blanket around his waist. "Let's go," he said to Suki as he drew his sword from where he had hung it on a chair in the corner of the room. He instantly recognized the man he dubbed Combustion Man. "That guy doesn't know when to quit!" Sokka cursed, ignoring Katara's gawk and gags at the sight and realization of what he had been doing.

He quickly walked out of the room in caught sight of Aang, Toph and Katara. "Way to go, Sokka!" Aang flashed a thumbs-up. "NOW, RUN!"

Sokka flashed a playful smile to his girlfriend. "Suki, Combustion Man, Combustion Man, Suki. I don't think you're going to be friends." He said before glancing to his blind friend. "Toph, didn't you see him coming?"

"I was a little distracted," Toph growled more hatefully than usual. Sokka would have to ask about that later.

Sokka watched with fear rising in his chest and could vaguely recognize his sister and the Avatar discussing wither to run or stand and fight. Judging by their stances, they chose to fight. "We're all going to die…" Sokka whimpered before the battle started. And before he could even realize what was happening, he found himself on his back and seeing stars.

"Suki?" Sokka whimpered as he pulled himself up.

"I'm ok…" She whispered before Sokka heard an unfamiliar voice that had to be from the Combustion Man.

"Now… I end you." He heard and saw the massive monster of a man holding the last of the Airbenders in the air by the throat

"Aang!" Sokka pulled himself up to attempt to save his best friend before he saw a small, glowing, cracked globe fly through the air and stick to Combustion Man's metallic shoulder.

Aang used the air between himself and Combustion Man as a wedge to shove himself away from the man as whatever hit him exploded in a flash of light.

"What in Yue's name…" Sokka breathed as he saw a towering golem stomping toward the hunched over Combustion Man.

"Hey," the mirror-faced creature spoke in a deep voice. "Pick on someone your own size."

Combustion Man growled and swung around to punch the newcomer, only to hit nothing but air. Saliva flew from his gaping mouth as the green giant slammed a wooden club into his abdomen. Yet the assassin didn't fall; instead, he took a deep breath and released a point-blank blast from his forehead, obliterating the club, but only striking an odd, yellow energy field around the armored figure.

"Crap…" Toph gaped as the armored titan leaped back into the air to land several feet away from the assassin. "How can something that heavy move that fast?"

_Chief, another blast like that and we'__re toast!_

"We'll be ok," The armored man spoke to the voice only he heard before pulling a long-arched pole from his back and quickly attaching a thin cable. "Stand down. I have questions, and you can't answer them dead."

Combustion Man answered with another blast. The armored titan sidestepped the blast and with the same fluid motion drew an arrow from the quiver on his back and fired on the assassin, impaling the arrow through his unarmored shoulder.

The assassin screamed in pain and jerked the arrow from his shoulder. He noticed too late the green monster rushing him. He tackled Combustion Man through the wall of a hut, and for a moment, all was silent.

The group and the gathered villagers began to gather around to see what was going on when the loud bangs crashes and thuds sounded from inside the home.

"WATCH IT!" Toph tackled Sokka as a blast from Combustion Man's forehead tore through the wall before more crashes and bangs sounded.

A moment later Combustion Man himself flew through the wall and tumbled to the ground in the heap before Aang, Katara, and Suki. The armored man stepped out of the ruins that once were a hut, dusting off his hands. "Ready to talk yet?" he said, pausing at Sokka and glanced down at the teen. "I'll bring this back." He said, drawing sword from his sheath on his back.

The armored man stepped over Combustion Man's body and lifted his head off the ground with one arm, while holding a hand to the ground by his boot. "I want answers. Why did you try to kill that boy?"

Combustion Man just spat some blood on the ground, missing the man's boot. "Wrong answer." He said, using Sokka's sword to take off the assassin's pinky finger. "Why did you try to kill the boy?"

"I was paid to do it," Combustion Man growled out in a pained voice.

"By who?"

The man said nothing, and off went the next finger, and with it, he released a loud yelp. "By who?"

"Fire… Nation… Royalty…" he whimpered out as the blade inched toward his next finger.

"Why?"

"Ask them…" He said, motioning toward the horrified children and villagers. Combustion Man screamed again when another finger went. "HE'S THE AVATAR!"

"The Avatar's dead. Try again, before we have to go to the other hand," the man growled in Combustion Man's ear.

"It's true. I am the Avatar," Aang said, stepping forward taking off his headband.

"Alright, go and never approach them again," he growled as he shoved Combustion Man's face into the puddle of blood his mutilated hand had formed.

The armored titan started to walk away from the beaten Combustion Man toward the villagers as he slowly and painfully pulled himself back to his feet.

"Behind you!" Sokka called out as Combustion Man took a deep breath to prepare another blast.

The armored man said nothing as he spun around on his heel, pulling a hand-sized metallic object and pointed it at his enemy. A loud bang filled the air as smoke came from the barrel of the object in his hand, and from the bleeding hole where the third eye used to be. The Assassin let out his breath weakly, and his eyes rolled upwards before he fell backwards to the ground, forming large puddles of blood around his head and hand.

"He's dead… he killed him…" Toph breathed, her sightless eyes wide in shock.

"Why did you do that?" Aang asked angrily as he stood before the giant, barely reaching his waist. "Answer me!"

"Are you really the Avatar?" the armored man said, the Avatar's angry face reflecting in the gold visor.

"I asked you first. Who are you?" Aang growled.

"Aang… I'm not sure you should be getting hostile with the guy who killed the guy who repeatedly beat the crap out of us…" Sokka hissed at his friend.

"SPARTAN-117, Master Chief, UNSC Space Navy." Master Chief replied automatically, "You can call me Master Chief. Are you the Avatar?"

"Yes, why did you kill him?" Aang asked hotly.

"Because he would have killed me, then you, your friends, and everyone else here," Master Chief stated knowingly. "Now tell me why I shouldn't finish his job for him?" he asked, pulling the same weapon he used to kill Combustion Man and aiming it at the defiant Avatar's head.

"Aang," Katara tried to step in front of the boy, but the armored hand of Master Chief shoved her aside.

"You can decide if I pull this trigger. From what I've learned, you faked your death at the battle for the Earth Kingdom and have been running ever since. If that's true, then I'll end you and the false hope your stories hold. Prove me wrong." He said, noting the boy showed no fear of the weapon he had seen to be lethal.

"If I could take their place, I would," Aang said; his eyes hard and serious. "I'm on my way now to meet with others who are against the Fire Nation. We're going to invade the Fire Nation capital and end this war once and for all."

Master Chief lifted his weapon and nodded. "Good. You have more guts than I gave you credit for, Avatar."

"That was a test?" Aang blinked.

"I had to be sure," He said, placing the weapon on his hip. "I overheard the stories from these people. They make you out to be some great hero: facing death so others won't have to. I can respect that."

"You're not a spirit, are you," Aang asked, taking a step back before Katara finally got to him and stared back at the armored Spartan like a wild animal protecting her own property.

"No, I'm not. You _can_ relax; I won't hurt any of you." Master Chief said, but Katara didn't lower her stance.

"If you're going to blitz the Fire Nation, I might be interested in helping," the Chief stated, looking past Katara to Aang and Sokka.

"Yeah, me too," Suki said, stepping up to the teen, and slowly, more villages began to gather around the group, voicing interest.

"Um, Appa's big but not this big…" Toph said before glancing toward Master Chief, "And no offense, Armor Boy, but you might be a bit past Appa's weight limit…"

"I've got that, too. You four, come with me…" Master Chief turned toward the surrounding forest. "Might be a good idea to get dressed first." He nodded as he handed the sword back to Sokka, who was still standing in nothing but a bedsheet.

Suki and Sokka looked at each other and the sheets they both were wearing. "Not a bad idea at all…" they said before disappearing back into Suki's hut.

"…Ew…" Katara shivered before she glanced to the young Avatar, whose eyes rested on the fallen Combustion Man. "Aang… don't…" she said, pulling him away from the sight, trying to avoid looking at the body herself.

Master Chief nodded and walked to the body, closng the man's eyes before grabbing his arms and dragging him into the forest.

**O**

"Where do you think he's leading us?" Sokka asked as the group followed the armored titan through the forest.

"After what he just did, probably a deathtrap…" Katara frowned, her eyes never leaving the mysterious soldier.

"Oh … my… gods…" Toph froze in her tracks.

"What?" Sokka asked, glancing to his companion, whose sightless eyes were wide with shock.

"I could tell you were different Armor Boy… but… you're really not from around here…"

"Toph, what are you… holy…" Sokka gasped when he saw a large metallic object imbedded in the side of a large hill.

"Home sweet home," Master Chief said as he walked up the lowered metallic gangplank.

"I'm not going on there, I don't do metal vehicle… things," Toph said stubbornly. Her cheeks flushed when Sokka grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry, I gotcha," Sokka forced a smile.

"Who's worried?" Toph snorted as she let him lead her up the metal ramp.

"This is what I came in. It's an UNSC Battle Cruiser… at least half of one." The group walked into the large open area in the damaged ruins.

"Where are you from?" Aang asked, the first time he'd spoken since the conversation with the Master Chief in the village.

"Earth," the Chief said as he led them through an archway.

"Wow…" Sokka breathed as he caught sight of a large vehicle. It looked like a type of metal wagon with four large, black wheels, and a glass covering over the front two of six seats. "What's this?"

"Warthog," Master Chief paused to look at the assault vehicle. "Don't get any ideas, you won't be driving that if I have a say in it."

"You come from the ground? I don't get it…" Toph narrowed her eyes as she held on to Sokka's hand.

"Not ground earth, the Planet Earth. I'm not sure where it is compared to this world… the navigational systems were damaged in the crash." Master Chief explained as he ushered them on through the barely lit craft.

"These will come in handy with transporting those willing to fight, to the rendezvous point and on the battlefield." The Chief said as he motioned to six large, metallic, winged aircrafts. "They're called Pelicans, troop air transports."

"Airships? Good idea, but… I don't think we can figure out how to fly them in time for the invasion…" Sokka mused.

"Won't have to, we have a pilot," Chief said turning toward a large hatch. "Let me introduce you."

The four entered behind Master Chief, and their curious gazes turned from the single bed-like chamber in the corner of the large room and the single, metallic, barrel-like object standing in the center of the room. "Um… you said pilot… just one person can fly those things?" Sokka asked while Katara watched the towering soldier like a hawk.

"Never said person," Master Chief said as he approached the central cylinder. He ignored their confused looks and placed his hand on the blue glass top. Three eyes widened when a ghostly image of a woman, apparently nude but nonetheless covered, with short, close-cropped hair rose from the cylinder.

"Hi," She said, glancing around the group. "The Avatar, huh? Not as tall as I expected… cute, though." She smiled when the eldest girl flushed and glared. "Gonna introduce me to your little friends, Chief?"

"Little?" Sokka blanched, "You're one to talk, little spirit girl," Sokka said, approaching the cylinder.

"Thank you, I've always thought I was a spirited girl, too," the transparent girl beamed. "You can call me Cortana."

"This is Sokka, and the two girls are Toph and Katara," Aang gently pushed Sokka back, "I'm Aang, it's… um... a pleasure to meet you, Cortana. Are you a spirit?"

"'Fraid not, just a Computer AI," Cortana said, looking up at the young Avatar. "I'd explain what that is, but it'd probably just confuse you guys, so let's say I'm just me."

"You sure you're not a spirit?" Sokka said, sticking his finger through her transparent body.

"Stop that," Cortana snapped, causing the elder boy to jump behind Master Chief. "Anyway... what's this about an invasion plan?"

**O**

Light Years away, a Sangheili cruiser patrolled the UNSC/Sangheili neutral zone. On its bridge sat one of the leaders of the Sangheili race, and one of its greatest war heroes.

"Sir, we're receiving a distress signal… it's faint and broken but decodable." The com officer spoke up.

"Colors?" the commander asked, turning his reptilian eyes to the com officer.

"It's a UNSC signal, sir," the com officer stated, "I'm attempting to decode it now… by the prophets…" he cursed.

"What is it?" the commander asked leaning forward.

"It's broken up, so we can't make out all of it… but I did decode a two word phrase…" the com officer turned to face his leader. "Master Chief."

"Spartan…" The commander sat back, and if his mandible would allow, it a smile would have adorned his face. "I knew it was too easy… Give me an open signal to Lord Hood on Terra Prime."

**To Be Continued … **

**A/N: Introductions are out of the way, and the conflict is mere days away. Will the aid of Master Chief and Cortana make a difference for the Avatar and his rebels? I know the Chief was a little more talkative to Arrowhead than he normally is; there's a reason for that, which will be revealed in coming chapters. If you know MC's background, you might catch a hint in it on his (my) reasonings. Fic rating will also increase to M ****as of**** the two part "Day of the Black Sun" chapters**** for violence****Until next time,**** don't forget to review!**

**Next chapter: Path to Destiny**


	4. Path to Destiny

**Book 1 Elementia Chapter 3: Path to Destiny **

"John! John! You can't catch me!" an eight-year-old girl yelled to her friend as she ran through the park. Behind her, a seven-year-old boy giggled and ran behind her, his short brown hair bounced as he ran, and his grinning freckled face let his gapped front teeth shine in his smile.

"You watch me, Kya!" The boy laughed as he barreled after her.

He sighed when she sped up and ran through the busy bazaar. "Kya!" he called out, looking around the alleyways once he realized he had lost her. "Kya, where'd you go?"

He wandered around, looking for her when a man in a military uniform and a woman in a turtleneck sweater and skirt stepped before him. "Hello, is your name John? John Sheppard?" the woman said as she went down to one knee. John studied her. Her short hair came down to the middle of her neck and framed her face, and her kind brown eyes shined behind her glasses. The boy nodded, and the pretty woman smiled. "My name's Catherine. It's nice to meet you, John."

"What do you want?" the little boy asked curiously, staring up at the woman.

"Do you like to play soldier, John?" Catherine asked with a small, tight smile.

"Ahuh…" John said softly with a slow nod.

"You see… I work for the UNSC, and we've chosen you, John," she said with a smile.

"Chosen me for what?" the boy asked, even more confused.

"We're going to make you better, better than you are or would be without our assistance." She said, putting her hand to his cheek before touching the side of his neck with a pin. He yelped when he felt a sharp sting, and the world began to spin around him.

"Your sacrifice will save so many, John…" he heard her say as he collapsed into her arms.

"Is the flash clone ready?" she asked the soldier to her side as she picked up the boy.

"His friend should be finding him anytime now." The soldier said as he looked on a clipboard. "This one will be given designation SPARTAN-117."

"John-117, it has a nice ring to it …" she said as he battled the drug. "Let's take you to your new home, Chief."

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty. Did you dream?" Master Chief opened his eyes and sat up in his capsule. He cocked an eyebrow at the blue hologram before him. "Cranky as always, I see," Cortana said as she watched him reach for his helmet and place it on.

"Is it really that late? Why didn't you wake me?" Master Chief asked when he saw the time on his HUD.

"I just let you sleep," Cortana said, placing her hands behind her head and smiling at him. "I like watching you sleep."

Master Chief said nothing but glanced over his shoulder at the hologram. "You talk in your sleep, and kick like a dog. It's really quite entertaining."

Again, Cortana was greeted with silence as the Chief went about his morning ritual of checking and double checking his armor and weapons. "You know, he reminds me of you, Chief."

"Who?" Master Chief grunted as he placed a shell in the barrel of his rifle.

"Aang," Cortana said as the hologram hugged herself and glanced away. "An innocent kid who only wanted to have fun with his friends then having way too much pressure dropped on him. It's not right…"

"The ends justify the means," Master Chief said as he checked his pistol.

"The ends do NOT justify the means," Cortana replied hotly. "What the monks did to that kid is inexcusable, just like what that… woman did to you and the others in the Project. I go on record as saying that it was cruel and heartless to do what she did to kids."

"Your objection is duly noted," Master Chief stated, stretching his neck. "But no matter what has happened in our pasts, we have another war to fight."

"There's always going to be another war…" Cortana sighed as her image faded and the Chief re-downloaded her programming into his armor.

The armored titan walked out of his chamber and heard the children's voices from the makeshift room where they had spent the night. "It was just a bad dream, Aang…" Katara sighed as Aang paced and ranted before the group.

"…and we all die because of your weak bladder!" Aang finished his rant while breathing heavy and glaring at an indignant Toph.

"Aang, it's ok," Katara said soothingly as she rubbed his shoulders. "But you need to rest. The invasion is in just a few days. You're ready, Aang. I know you are… I believe in you."

"But what if I'm not ready… what if I blow it?" Aang asked with a slight tremble in his voice.

"You're not ready," Master Chief stated, as he made his presence known.

"Aang's trained a long time for this," Katara said in the younger teen's defense.

"You're ready to fight, there is no doubt in my mind of that," the SPARTAN stated, crossing his arms. "But are you ready to kill?"

The group stared at the armored soldier with wide eyes. "You better believe the Fire Lord will be. If you overpower him, but hesitate before the final blow… he will kill you. And your friend, he will likely jump in to avenge you and fall at your side." The Chief stated as he took a step toward the young Avatar. "The girls, they won't be as lucky. Women have always been prizes of war. Ozai will likely use them as rewards for his soldiers, at least, once he breaks their spirits. And then, once the soldiers tire of them, only then will they be allowed to die."

"You're not ready, none of you are," Master Chief growled out. "We have four days, so let's get to work."

**O**

"Where's the Avatar?" was a common question among the gathered rebels on an island just outside the waters of the Fire Nation capitol. Hakoda gave a smile as he heard some of the rag tag group tell their stories of when they crossed paths with the Avatar and his companions.

"Wonder what they're planning," Teo said to Haru not far from Katara and Sokka's father. "When we got the subs built, they sent another message saying they had a change in plans…"

"They know what they're doing," Haru shrugged, blinking and squinting his eyes and looking in the sky. "IT'S THEM!" He said pointing to what looked like a flock of birds soaring toward the island meeting place.

Once they got closer, the rebels could see Appa flying in the lead with a wing of metal airships flying at his sides.

The group watched in wonder as the Bison and the three metal crafts settled down on the beach.

No one spoke, nor were they able to, as the grinding sound of the back of the airships opened and lowered a gangplank. "LAND!!" Toph bellowed as she threw herself from the aircraft and landed firmly on the sand.

"Sokka! Katara!" Hakoda called out as the two blue-clad teenagers climbed down from Appa just behind the Avatar.

"Dad!" Sokka called out as the two kids hugged their father with Aang watching on, a smile on his face.

"I guess this will have to do," a deep voice spoke, and Hakoda turned to see a green armored giant standing above all his forces.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet our new… friend," Katara said awkwardly as the crowd parted for the giant. "This is Master Chief."

"General Hakoda," Master Chief said with a salute. "SPARTAN-117 at your service, sir."

Hakoda looked up at the towering soldier, who was over a foot taller than the Water Tribe leader. "You're… not from around here, are you?"

"What gave you that idea?" Toph asked as she joined the group. "By the way, I think I like riding on Appa more than those Pelican things… ugh…" she shuddered.

"Is everyone here?" Sokka asked, glancing around the large group.

"This is everyone we could gather," Hakoda replied to his son.

"Then let's get this ball rolling…" Sokka took a deep breath and glanced to Aang, who hadn't been able to meet his, Katara's, or Toph's eyes since their three-and-a-half-day training session with Master Chief.

It took around an hour for a small stage with a map of the Fire Nation capitol and surrounding area to be put up. The crowd was silent as they awaited Hakoda to step up and address them. "It would be a moot point to thank you all for gathering here," Hakoda said as she stepped up to the group. "So, let's get to the point. My son Sokka has developed our plan of action. Sokka?" He said, stepping to the side and letting his eldest offspring take center stage.

"Ok…" Sokka gulped as he stepped up to the podium. "Hi, everybody… I'm Sokka…" He stammered as he glanced around the listening crowd. He looked at the front of the crowd and saw Aang, Katara, Toph, and his father listening attentively and then glanced up to see Master Chief at the back with his arms folded. "Um… uh…" He said, his face turning red as his eyes combed the crowd.

"Why don't you start at the beginning," Katara spoke up with a supportive nod.

"Right… um… it all started when Katara and I found Aang in a iceberg. Then, after Prince Zuko attacked, we started going around the world with him, I mean Aang, and…" He rambled on with wide, terrified eyes.

Master Chief shook his head, but when he saw Sokka's father start toward the stage again he cleared his voice loudly. "Sokka," Master Chief said, grabbing everyone's attention including the terrified teen's. "Focus." He said in a firm voice. "Your adventure stories can wait for our victory celebration. Now, what is the attack plan?"

Sokka's rambles stopped as he saw himself blink in Master Chief's reflective visor. "Right… The original plan was an insertion through the bay with the submarines I had the Machinist construct, and while that plan will still be somewhat in effect, it will now be more of a diversionary assault. The first assault will be made by a small group of Water and Earthbenders led by Master Chief via the subs. They will pass through the Fire Nation's Fire-Gate and attack the pier area of the city."

"How will we get past the gates?" one of the soldiers asked, raising his hand.

"Master Chief will handle that," Sokka nodded to the armored soldier.

"The main force lead by my father, and whoever he chooses for the secondary commanders will be inserted here and here on the east and west portions of the city via Master Chief's Pelican airships after the Fire Nation defenders move in on the sub group." Sokka said, pointing out the locations on the map. "All three groups will push forward, surrounding the forces while Aang moves ahead to challenge the Fire Lord. It will be tough up until the eclipse, but once it hits, we will have eight minutes to take out as many troops as we can."

"Are there any questions?" Hakoda asked as he joined his son on the stage.

"Can we really take the Fire Nation in just eight minutes?" one asked.

"We don't have a choice," Sokka responded with a determined nod.

"And to complete this plan of my son's," Hakoda said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm going to place command of Pelican Group B under Sokka's command." He said, causing his son's eyes to widen. "Are there any objections to this plan? It is risky, and anyone who chooses to stay behind will not be thought less of." No one made a move to leave. "Then prep up. The eclipse should happen in twelve hours, so we have ten to prepare."

**O**

Aang finished shaving his head, once again proudly showing his Air Nomad tattoos. He had discarded his Fire Nation clothing and once again was wearing Air Nomad robes. With a sigh, he pulled the metal object tucked in the back of his belt and stared at it.

"If it looks like your bending won't finish the job, kid," He heard Master Chief's words in his head again as he remembered when the armored soldier gave him the weapon. "This will. Chin up. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you from having to use it."

He knew he was going to have to face the Fire Lord, he knew it from the time he started his journey with Katara and Sokka, but he never though about what he might have to do to end it. He knew what he had to do. The problem was he wasn't sure he could do it.

"Aang!" the Avatar lifted his head to see Sokka and Teo approaching. "Teo made this for you," Sokka said as he handed a large staff to the young Avatar.

"Hit that switch, on the side there, Aang," Teo instructed, and Aang marveled as the staff opened into a glider.

"Thanks!" Aang said cheerfully, but the smile on his face didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Just think, this time tomorrow, we'll be celebrating peace for the first time in over a hundred years!" Sokka beamed as he slapped his friend's shoulder.

"Yup, I'm… sure we will…" he said as the three made their way to the gathered rebel forces.

Meanwhile, overlooking Aang, the Master Chief sat on a large rock higher on the hilly island. "Do you think they stand a chance, Chief?" Cortana asked into the Chief's helmet.

"They'll make it fine," Chief said, taking his rifle.

"You sound confident," Cortana noted.

"They have good leadership and brave soldiers," Master Chief said as he checked his rifle.

"And worse comes to worse, they've got us," Cortana added with a smile in her voice.

"Yup," Master Chief nodded as he loaded a shell in the barrel.

**O**

Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood walked swiftly with a purpose down the hallway of the Space Station _New Cairo_. He stopped at a secured door and entered to see the bridge crew of the UNSC Deep Space Combat Frigate _Hope of Salvation _and the Arbiter and his crew. He nodded for them to have a seat and stepped up before them.

"With all due respect, why did you contact and cancel our leave, sir?" the Captain of the ship asked as she remained standing, her light brown skin and long dark hair offsetting her grey military uniform.

"Four days ago at sixteen hundred hours, the Arbiter's ship intercepted a SOS signal just past the outer edge of what was Covenant space, it was a UNSC signal," he stated, his lips twitching to hold back an uncharacteristic smile.

"Could it be a trick from the remnant of the old Covenant?" the woman asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"This SOS was sent by a system that the Covenant would doubtfully be able to hack," he said with a light chuckle. "SPARTAN-117's AI."

"The Master Chief?" the woman's eyes widened in shock as the room exploded in questions and activity.

"I don't want to get anyone else's hopes up; all we have is an SOS. The _Hope of Salvation_ is the fastest ship in our fleet, which is why I'm sending you with the Arbiter and his Elites as well as a Marine force in case the Chief needs any help."

"I want your ship in the air within two hours, Captain," Admiral Hood said as he started toward the door. "Arbiter has the data from the SOS."

"Yes, sir," the captain saluted.

"And, Kya," Hood said to the ship's captain as he stopped at the door. "Bring him home safe."

**To Be Continued … **

**Next Chapter: Day of the Black Sun pt 1**

A/N Edit: I changed the title of the ship to one closer to that of a triditional Halo ship, until next time!


	5. Day of the Black Sun pt 1

**Book 1 Elementia Chapter 4: Day of the Black Sun pt 1 "The Duel of the Fates"**

"Guess this is it…" Aang said with a slight tremble in his voice as he, Katara, Toph, and Master Chief stood on the deck of the submarine closest to Appa in their small fleet.

"Take this," Master Chief said, walking forward and placing a small piece of plastic and metal in Aang's hand. "It goes in your ear. With this, you will be in contact with Cortana at all times, and she can contact us if you need help."

"Thank you," Aang said as he placed the small object in his ear. "Um… hello?"

"Testing, one, two, can you hear me, Aang?" Cortana's voice sounded loudly in his ear.

"Um…hi…" Aang blinked as he heard her chuckle.

"If you're going to be some big hero, you're going to have to be a bit better with words for when you have to give a speech." Cortana said with a laugh in her voice. "You can't be all stiff 'get out of my way' like some people." Her voice then grew serious. "You don't have to be afraid, Aang; you won't lose. I won't let you."

Aang smiled at that before turning back to the Chief. "So, see you at the capitol?"

Master Chief nodded before turning and walking back to the hatch.

"Kick some butt, Twinkle-Toes," Toph slapped his shoulder before joining Master Chief at the hatch, leaving Aang alone with Katara.

The two stood in awkwardness for several moments before Aang finally broke the silence. "Everything's going to change after today…" Aang said, looking up at the slightly taller girl. Katara smiled slightly and nodded as she brushed away stray strands of hair.

"Not… everything, but it will be different…" Katara said, gnawing on her lower lip. "You've changed already, Aang… you're not the goofy kid Sokka and I found in the iceberg so long ago…"

"Says the girl who only wanted to learn waterbending…" Aang flashed a grin. "She's come along way, too, don't you think, Master Katara?"

"Aang, I just want you to know how proud I am of you," Katara said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've come so far… and you're ready. I know you are."

"But… Katara, what if I don't make it back…" Aang said, doubt clouding his blue-grey eyes.

"Aang, don't talk like that! Of course you'll make it-" her mind was obliterated, reassuring words forever forgotten, when he firmly pressed his lips to hers.

After a few moments, Aang broke the kiss and flushed slightly when he had to struggle to break Katara's grip. He gave her one last smile before turning with his glider to take to the air. Katara watched him disappear into the clouds before Master Chief's voice broke her thoughts. "Get ready to move out," He grunted as he climbed down into the sub. She nodded and hopped on Appa to form an air bubble around him as they all dove below the surface.

--

Laughter erupted in the watch tower at the top of the giant statue of Fire Lord Sozin just before the Harbor of the Fire Nation capitol city. The soldiers and workers watched with amusement as the submarines surfaced along with the Avatar's Bison.

"Raise the Fire Gates, this should be entertaining," the bridge commander said as he looked out at the subs approaching.

They watched as the subs came to a stop, Katara climb from Appa to the lead sub. On her way inside the sub, she passed Master Chief as he climbed up onto the deck, carrying a large case.

He kneeled, placed the case on the deck, and proceeded to open it. The Fire Nation guards watched with interest as Master Chief lifted the large weapon, placed it on his shoulder, and turned it toward the massive, tower-like statue. "Firebenders..." Master Chief whispered to himself as he flipped off the safety on his rocket launcher. "Bend this," He said as he pulled the trigger.

The rocket whistled loudly as it shot through the air toward the statue's head. The Chief didn't budge as Fire Lord Sozin's head exploded violently. He waited as the launcher automatically loaded the second rocket in the four-slot canister. He lowered the weapon slightly and fired again, this time striking the statue in the chest, destroying the upper portion of the statue and causing the upper part of the flaming rope gates to sag. The third rocket struck the base of the statue, causing it to tremble before being finished off by the final rocket, toppling the statue and its gates.

"Assault force A, prepare to move out!" Cortana called over the com as the Subs pushed forward into the now completely unprotected bay. Master Chief placed the empty rocket launcher back in the case and made his way to reenter the sub as it approached the pier.

--

"Zuzu," Azula said as she stood with Mai and Ty Lee behind a large attack force between the approaching subs and the city. "Take some men and go back to the Palace stairs. I have a feeling this is a just distraction."

"But…" Zuko started to argue.

"Wouldn't it make father proud if you cut off a surprise invasion?" She asked with a smirk.

Zuko reluctantly nodded and signaled for a battalion to follow him back into the city. "Get ready for the slaughter, girls," Azula smiled as the submarines rammed into the pier.

A monstrous growling roar with a echoing girl's scream tore from the lead submarine before the tip exploded, and a large metal wagon roared into the air landing just before the Fire Nation troops. The UNSC Warthog's engine purred as Katara sat clinging to the steering wheel, Toph beside her in the passenger seat holding on tightly to the seat beneath her. And behind them, Master Chief stood, both hands gripping the long Gatling Gun mounted on the back of the assault ATV.

"Sweet, what's that?" Ty Lee asked with wide, curious eyes as Master Chief swung the barrel of the gun toward the confused soldiers. "That's so neat!" She said as she watched the barrel begin to spin. Her eyes widened further in shock as loud, cracking sounds filled the air followed by the spewing of blood and torn armor into the air. "THAT'S NOT NEAT! NOT NEAT!" Ty Lee yelled as she, Azula, Mai, and the rear most soldiers began ducking for cover.

"Attack Force A! Move in! Attack Force B and C, prepare to mobilize!" Cortana barked over the radio as Earth and Water Benders as well as Omashu and Ba Sing Se soldiers began storming out from the submarines and attacked the few remaining Fire Nation soldiers still standing from Master Chief's assault.

"Fall back!" Azula called out as her forces began to fall. "FALL BACK!!"

Azula Mai and Ty Lee ran back toward the city with their forces close behind and just behind them the rebels led by the Katara, Toph and Master Chief in the Warthog.

Toph yelped when the Warthog sped forward in pursuit of the Fire Nation soldiers as Fire Nation tanks approached. "Keep going to the regroup point. Remember all I taught you on how to drive this thing. I'll meet you there," Master Chief called down over Toph's yelps and screams.

"What about you?" Katara called up over the engine of the Warthog.

"Just going to do what I do," He said as he jumped from the moving vehicle onto an oncoming four wheeled fire-tank.

He quickly pulled his assault rifle from his back and opened fire on the hatch, before dropping a grenade into the vehicle. He leapt just as it exploded firing on the next two assault vehicles.

They turned quickly in attempt to dodge the weapons fire and crashed into one another, which in turn caused a major pile-up of the Fire Nation's tanks. He glanced back at the running Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe soldiers and nodded before running forward after the retreating Fire Nation soldiers.

--

"What's going on?" Zuko called out as Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee and no more than six soldiers made it to his group.

"Don't just stand there, fool!" Azula called to her brother. "We have to fall back to the palace!"

"No, I don't care what weapons they have," Zuko said with narrowed eyes. "We will hold this line."

"But …" Ty Lee whimpered.

"No, the civilians are taking refuge in the palace," Zuko stated looking at the approaching soldiers. Before glancing up to see two wings of metallic airships flying overhead before slowly landing to his left and right. "What the …" He said in disbelief before he flashed a smirk toward his sister. "It seems the Avatar is more resourceful than you gave him credit."

"Azula, you, Ty Lee, and Mai take a third of the men and go to those airships that landed to the left, I'll take a third and go after the right. The rest of you stay here and do not let anyone up those stairs, understood."

"You can't order me, Zu-" Azula was cut off by Zuko grabbing her uniform's collar.

"UNDERSTOOD?" He growled in her face. "This is a real battle, Azula, not one of your fights where you can manipulate to your favor."

"Whatever you say, little Iroh," Azula snapped before leading her group away.

"Let's move out," Zuko called out as he drew his sword and began running toward his respective landing zone.

Zuko blinked in surprise when he saw the Avatar's male companion from the Water Tribe leading a rag tag group of soldiers from both nations as well as others even he had encountered during his quest to hunt the Avatar.

"Zuko!" Sokka called out as he drew his sword.

"I see you decided to get a real weapon," the Fire Prince stated as he blocked the slash with both of his blades. "Two swords against one, doesn't seem fair…"

"You're right, Scar-face, it's not," Sokka snapped, "For you!"

--

"Where are we going, Azula!" Ty Lee complained as they took a left and ran down an alleyway, "Zuko told us to go to those flying things!"

"I'm the Princess of the Fire Nation," Azula growled, "I do not take orders from a pathetic traitor, nor will I accept humiliation! I'm going after the green one. He's mine."

"There he is," Mai pointed out as they ran out of the alley behind the armored giant.

"You! You overgrown, metal plated fool!" Azula snapped at the Master Chief. "I'm speaking to you!"

Master Chief didn't even acknowledge them as he lifted his rifle and shot down a pair of Fire Nation soldiers that ran toward him. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" Azula shouted, her anger getting the better of her.

"Get out of here, Kids," Master Chief glanced over his shoulder. "It's dangerous out here."

"I am Azula, Crown Princess of the Fire Nation!" Azula snapped at the soldier. "You will surrender to me at once!"

"Oh, I thought you'd be older." Master Chief said turning to the trio.

"Surrender or else, stranger," Azula growled at the titan.

"I don't want to fight a kid," Master Chief said looking down at the girls. "Go back where you came from."

"You insolent …" Azula's eyes widened at the giant, before she fired her lightning attack, striking the Spartan in the chest pushing him back into a wagon destroying it on impact. "Fool …"

"Thanks," Azula's eyes widened and the color faded from her face when the green mountain of a man stood from the wagon's wreckage. "I needed the shield recharge."

"What …" Azula gasped before throwing another bolt, this one hitting an invisible barrier around the man. She quickly changed her tactics and began tossing fireballs at the man, which flashed harmlessly against his shields as he patiently walked toward the Princess. The blue flames began to turn yellowish orange as an unfamiliar feeling began traveling up her spine.

"Mai! Ty Lee!" Azula gasped as she took several steps back. "Don't just stand there! Stop him!"

Ty Lee was the first to jump into action. She leapt into the air, and slammed a knife-edge chop to the Master Chief's neck with the sound of cracking, breaking bones. Unfortunately, it was her hand that felt the pain. Before she could respond the butt of Master Chief's rifle was slammed into her face with the Chief's full thousand pounds pushing it. Ty Lee fell to the ground limply without a sound.

"Ty Lee!" Mai called out before tossing several blades at the Chief which bounced uselessly against his newly recharged energy shields. Mai gave a small growl before she rushed the monster with a dagger in her hand. She went for his neck only to be shocked by the Chief grabbing her wrist. He shook his head no before he popped her elbow out of socket with such force the knife in her hand swung around to dig into her own shoulder. Mai's scream of pain would echo in Azula's mind for a long time to come.

"Stay-stay away from me!" Azula cried as she threw weaker and weaker fireballs at the towering Spartan. He kept approaching with his rifle lazily thrown over his shoulder. "Please, I didn't want to do any harm! I'm only following my father's orders!"

"You can understand that, can't you?" Azula said as she stopped fighting but continued to try to keep several feet between them. "I only want to do my duty to my country …"

"I find that hard to believe," Master Chief said looking down at the princess.

"Then …" She glanced away before throwing a fire ball directly in his face. "THAT'S TOO BAD FOR YOU!"

He responded by swinging his rifle around, slamming its barrel into her cheek. She flew off her feet before spinning in the air and slamming into the ground unconscious. Master Chief gazed down at the princess as she coughed in her 'sleep', and spit out some blood and a few teeth onto the stone street.

"Cortana, inform the others the Princess is down," Master Chief said as he picked up Azula, and threw her over his shoulder before moving to her unconscious friends.

--

"You can't win!" Zuko growled as he and Sokka battled along the street.

"Why are you even trying, your sister is a backstabbing freak," Sokka growled as his blade connected with Zuko's swords.

The two danced back and forth swinging and missing their blades in what one observing would see as an elegant dance more than a battle to the death.

"I have to regain my honor," Zuko growled as he slashed again, this time making it past Sokka's defense to scrape along his eyebrow on across down to his cheek, just narrowly missing his eye. Sokka gasped in pain as he leapt back away from his long time enemy. "My father will soon give it back to me."

"You really don't get it do you?" Sokka asked as he gripped his sword.

"Get what, peasant?" Zuko growled as Sokka bent his knees slightly to prepare to rush again.

Sokka roared as he dashed at Zuko again, Zuko lifted both blades to defect the blade only to watch in shock as Sokka's sword broke both his blades in half at impact. Sokka didn't waste the stun Zuko received by spinning around on his heel and slamming the hilt of his sword into the side of his skull, sending the prince to the ground. "Honor is not something someone can give." Zuko heard his words before darkness of unconsciousness.

Sokka looked up when he heard Toph's scream and watched as the Warthog slammed to a stop thanks to the thick stone wall before the stairs leading to the Fire Nation Palace. "LAAAAAAAAND!" Toph screamed as she dove from the warthog, before Katara gingerly climbed out behind her.

"Are you ok?" Katara asked noticing the cut on his face.

"I'm ok, how are we doing?" Sokka asked.

"Team A and B have all secured their locations." Cortana spoke into their ear pieces. "The remaining Fire Nation defenders are retreating up to the palace and Master Chief has taken Princess Azula alive."

"Alright, Team C has secured location and I've just taken Prince Zuko," Sokka informed over the ear piece. He then smiled at his sister. "It's happening, Katara, it's really happening … We're winning!"

"It's all up to Aang now …" Katara whispered as she looked up to the palace.

--

Ozai watched in disgust from the top of the stairs. Smoke billowed from his city and his few remaining soldiers ran up the stairs in terror. "What sort of demon is this?"

"No Demon, Fire Lord," Aang's voice spoke boldly as he landed directly behind the Fire Lord. "Just a soldier who agrees a man like should not rule."

"So you still live after all, Avatar," Ozai looked down his nose at the boy. "My son has failed me yet again."

"Actually Zuko was busy with Katara during the fight," Aang replied, making the Fire Lord's eyes widen. "Azula was the one who tried to kill me … and failed miserably. She's actually pretty overrated."

"Then perhaps I should finish the job for her," Ozai fired off a blast of fire which Aang dodged by jumping into the air.

"Just a few minutes, Aang," Cortana spoke into his ear. "The Eclipse is about to begin!"

The Fire Lord showed why he was given his title by literally catching majority of the garden around them on fire. "I'm not sure I have a few minutes, Cortana!" Aang gasped as he bent backwards to dodge a blast of fire.

"You don't think you can win do you?" Ozai sneered, "Once I crush you, I will destroy the Water Tribes to make sure you can't be reborn... Starting with your two companions." Aang's eyes flashed which caused the Fire Lord to smile. "Oh, do you have a soft spot for the girl? I will agree she is powerful from the reports I've read… Perhaps I will allow my son to be with her. Let her produce a suitable heir from my weak son."

"NO!" Aang barreled toward him, surprising him with a blast of earth bending from directly below. Ozai yelped in surprise as he was tossed into the air. Aang quickly used his Airbending to push himself up with him, opening his water pouch along the way. The Fire Lord gasped as dozens of ice daggers cut into his arm pushing him back to the ground.

"I won't let you near them," Aang growled as he landed.

"You won't have a choice." Ozai growled, making a motion to throw a bolt of lightning but was mildly surprised when it didn't work.

"It's the Eclipse, Ozai," Katara's voice spoke up as she, Master Chief, Sokka, Toph and the rest of the rebels approached.

"Your defenders are down," Sokka said as he dropped the unconscious Zuko to the ground before him, followed by Master Chief with Azula. "It's over."

"Surrender," Aang said standing back to his full height.

Ozai looked around the group and gave a small snort.

"Guys … something's happening …" Toph said her eyes widening.

"Hehe …" Ozai chuckled slightly.

"ALERT!" Cortana chimed loudly in Master Chief's ear. "I'm detecting Covenant movement!"

"Haha …"

"…Please repeat," Master Chief said after a moment of surprise.

The ground trembled and all present but Ozai began looking around. "Is that an earth quake?" Hakoda asked as he gripped his sword.

"Covenant Movement to the North, South, East, and West, I'm picking up hundreds of Brutes, Jackals, and Grunts, as well as FOUR Scarabs!" Cortana clarified as Ozai began to laugh loudly.

Master Chief looked up as the four giant walking tanks climbed up along the edges of the palace's crater-like walls. "It's a trap …"

"Behold!" Ozai beamed, "THE FIRE COVENANT!"

**To be continued **


End file.
